comic_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman / Superman Collected Editions Vol 1 7
|Comic}} }} ; |age_rating = Teen |publishing_companies = Titan Magazines DC Comics |cover_artist(s) = Brett Booth, Norm Rapmund, Andrew Dalhouse, Mike S. Miller, Alejandro Sanchez, Jim Lee, Scott Williams & Alex Sinclair |variant_cover_artist(s) = |publisher(s) = Nick Landau Darryl Tothill (publishing manager) Chris Teather (publishing director) |president = |cco = |ceo = |coo = |previous = Batman / Superman Collected Editions Vol 1 6 |next = Batman / Superman Collected Editions Vol 1 8 }} Story 1: Endgame Mongul has killed Batman and resurrected him to fight Superman. With millions of people who think they're playing a game controlling Batman's every move, Superman must allow Batman to kill him, so he may join the game. Once in the game, Batman and Superman team-up with the millions of players behind them, enabling them to defeat Mongul. Mongul is then placed in the Phantom Zone. Appearances Protagonists: * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * :* ::* :::* ::::* :::::* ::::::* :::::* :::::* ::::::* ::::* :::::* :* * * * * * * * * Story 2 Superman and his Regime start moving the Arkham Asylum inmates to another location, but Batman opposes the idea. Meanwhile, Green Arrow brings in Harley Quinn to Arkham, but leaves her with a guard while he finds out what's going on with Batman, Superman and the other heroes. Harley injurs the guard and releases all inmates, who proceed to attack the heroes, and she turns off Solomun Grundy's dampeners, so that he is at full strength. During the fight, Robin starts beating on some of the inmates who are already down, and when Nightwing tells him not to, he throws one of his weapons, hitting Nightwing in the head, causing him to stumble and fall on to a bit of rubble which snaps his neck, killing him instantly. Both the heroes and the inmates are shocked and stop fighting while Batman grieves. Appearances Protagonists: * :* :* * * Antagonists: * :* :* :* :* :* * * * * * * * * * * :* ::* :::* ::::* :::::* ::::::* :::::::* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Story 3: A Place Between Lois Lane is taken hostage by the group known as Ascension, and Superman and Wraith cannot find her. Ascension then launch every nuclear missile on Earth. Appearances Protagonists: * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * :* * * :* ::* :::* ::::* :::::* ::::::* ::::* :::::* ::::* ::::* :::::* * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes *The first story is reprinted from Batman / Superman Vol 1 7. *The second story is reprinted from Injustice: Gods Among Us Vol 1 15 and Injustice: Gods Among Us Vol 1 16. *The third story is reprinted from Superman Unchained Vol 1 5. Trivia See Also References Category:Collected Editions Category:Comics Published by Titan Magazines Category:Comics Published by DC Comics Category:Comics Published in 2015 Category:Cover Price of £3.50 Category:Comics with a Teen Rating Category:Brett Booth/Cover Penciller Category:Norm Rapmund/Cover Inker Category:Andrew Dalhouse/Cover Colourist Category:Mike S. Miller/Cover Penciller Category:Mike S. Miller/Cover Inker Category:Alejandro Sanchez/Cover Colourist Category:Jim Lee/Cover Penciller Category:Scott Williams/Cover Inker Category:Alex Sinclair/Cover Colourist Category:Greg Pak/Writer Category:Brett Booth/Penciller Category:Norm Rapmund/Inker Category:Andrew Dalhouse/Colourist Category:Rob Leigh/Letterer Category:Rickey Purdin/Associate Editor Category:Eddie Berganza/Group Editor Category:Neil Edwards/Editor Category:Martin Eden/Senior Editor Category:Louisa Owen/Assistant Editor Category:Rob Farmer/Designer Category:Obi Onuora/Production Manager Category:Jackie Flook/Production Supervisor Category:Maria Pearson/Production Supervisor Category:Peter James/Production Assistant Category:Oz Browne/Art Director Category:Nick Landau/Publisher Category:Darryl Tothill/Publishing Manager Category:Chris Teather/Publishing Director Category:Tom Taylor/Writer Category:Tom Derenick/Penciller Category:Mike S. Miller/Penciller Category:Tom Derenick/Inker Category:Mike S. Miller/Inker Category:David Lopez/Colourist Category:Alejandro Sanchez/Colourist Category:Wes Abbott/Letterer Category:Sarah Gaydos/Assistant Editor Category:Jim Chadwick/Senior Editor Category:Scott Snyder/Writer Category:Jim Lee/Penciller Category:Dustin Nguyen/Penciller Category:Scott Williams/Inker Category:Dustin Nguyen/Inker Category:Alex Sinclair/Colourist Category:John Kalisz/Colourist Category:Sal Cipriano/Letterer Category:Chris Conroy/Associate Editor Category:Matt Idelson/Group Editor